


旁观者

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Video Cameras
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Summary: 现在，开始了。我站在场地中间，掀开被铐在椅子上的两人的黑色头套。这是个空旷黑暗的特效拍摄场地，仅开着顶上的一排小灯，光线不会使刚刚见到光明的他们睁不开眼。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/You
Kudos: 13





	旁观者

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠捆绑，口交，Dirty Talk，药

旁观者

现在，开始了。

我站在场地中间，掀开被铐在椅子上的两人的黑色头套。

这是个空旷黑暗的特效拍摄场地，仅开着顶上的一排小灯，光线不会使刚刚见到光明的他们睁不开眼。

他们两人看起来都很疲惫，也是，已经两天没有吃饭，任谁都打不起精神。所以，他们才能没有反抗的力气，更没有逃离的心思。我叫上两个帮手帮我把手铐从椅子上取下扶起利特，但他的手并不能这么早就获得自由。帮手一身黑色，脸也遮住，这才不会影响我享用这位美人。

仍被固定椅子上的人抬头看着利特，虽然他眼下已经挂上了浓重的眼袋，但透亮的瞳孔里仍然显露着不可遏制的愤怒——是对我的，我知道。

我反而玩心大起，刻意站在两人之间，让灯光从利特身后打过来。缓缓除下他的西服，一颗颗解开他的衬衫扣子，他有精致的锁骨，性感的痣，丰满的胸部，立体的腹肌，还有他沿着内裤边缘描绘出他纤细腰型的人鱼线，不过逆光的方向看不清楚，我用指腹一一感知着。

利特比我高些，此刻我被笼罩在他的阴影下，我们两人的影子打在金希澈的脸上，他只能看见我背影外利特的轮廓正一点点由整齐的装束变成赤裸的肌肤，还有当衣服褪至手腕时两侧听见黑衣人用剪刀破坏布料的“嘶啦”一声。不用想，我知道他现在愈发气愤。利特别过头不看我，弱弱的灯光穿过他金色刚到下颌的长发，仿佛给他笼罩上一层流动的金色薄雾，衬上他视死如归一般的表情，显得更楚楚可怜了。

我好心地，蹲下来解开利特的皮带，卡扣松开的声音在空旷的场地格外清晰。他的腿很细，又直又细，所以随着我松开皮带扣，裤子直接滑落在地上；腿缝中透过一束光，特意凸显了某个饱满的部位，两腿好像肌肉贴附在精巧的骨头上然后直接连着皮肤，没有一丝多余的脂肪。接着除下内裤，他的臀部也紧致而挺翘，我绕到他身后，轻轻把玩揉捏，金希澈这才得以看见对面的人赤身裸体的全貌。

准备好了材料，

Qia，来制作艺术品吧！

撤走椅子，黑衣人松开搀扶在腋下的手，利特无法控制地跪下来。他的脸差点就要撞在我的腰上，我赶紧扶着他的肩，让他不至于再晃动。

他光滑的身体在并不明亮的灯光下让高光与阴影更加分明，我蹲下来把手攀上他的腰，让他就着跪的姿势平躺，小腿还折叠在身下正好方便下一步动作。

绳子从他的腰下穿过，在小腹交错成结，又缠绕着他的大腿和贴着腿根的脚踝；他的腿面被分成几个菱形，脚趾全力地撑在地上以至指腹微微泛白。

绳子从膝上又缠绕回来，顺着囊袋下从小穴的缝上伸出，预先打的结刚好停留在穴口。  
穿过腰上的绳固定一下，又沿着胯骨边缘回到小腹与先前置于阴茎两侧的绳缠绕，压着他的阴茎打成一个精致牢固的结。只要微微拉紧这个结，就看见他的穴口被绳结轻轻摩擦，一张一合地吐露出些液体。

金希澈在我身后稍显不安，总是晃动得椅子“噔噔噔”地响，即使有两个人按着也无法完全抑制。但我看到他那个部位好像早就先于他冲出来了，想他这么激动也合情合理。

利特的喘息声逐渐频繁，扶他跪起来时也体力虚弱。改良的龟甲缚正好合适他成块的腹肌，两个绳结又不偏不倚地落在他的乳头。

逐渐敏感的身体更加适应我的动作，我走到他身后解开他的手铐，他没有过多地反抗，反而依顺地躺进我怀里，然而眼睛却迷离地望向金希澈。

我不再遮挡金希澈的视线，他忽然也停止了挣扎，颤动的瞳仁不断上下打量。

收尾的绳结，穿过他的胸腔寻找一处软肉来作为受力点，固定好手臂，再穿过背上的绳落在腰间。最后，连接了悬臂。

我兴奋地回到操纵室，控制绳子吊起，追光灯打在他周身。

他升空的那一刻，粗糙的绳子在他形状明显的肌肉部位勒得更深，仿佛使他与红色的绳子融为一体；有些苍白的嘴唇，因恐惧而颤抖着的睫毛，还有凌乱地落在耳边的碎发，在他被红色绳子一道道束缚着悬空的景象下，这一切在监视器里被放大，显得他更加脆弱精致，好像会被风吹散。

他用力抬起头呼吸着，双手在背后不安地想要抓住些什么。他双腿挣扎着想要松开绳子，却牵动得胸腔下的绳节更紧了。

太过病态却很美，金希澈也抬起头，无法自抑地吞咽口水。他稍稍冷静了几分，眼里的怒火又恢复了一些：“你到底要干——”

“手铐解开。”我命令黑衣人。

“你最好能自己脱衣服。”他迫于威胁除下衣衫，我同时把利特的的高度降低，他的胯部刚好与地面上人的头顶齐平。

粉嫩精致的阴茎正对着金希澈的双眼，进门前那杯水里的药应该早已起了效果吧，它会让这两人做出什么样的举动呢，它在空荡荡毫无它物的胃里会不会被吸收得更好呢？

“希澈，想做什么就去做吧。”我留下最后一句话，关闭了麦。

黑衣人也撤出场地，偌大的场地里只剩玩偶般被吊着的利特和雕塑一样的金希澈。在两人赤裸相对的空间里，落在金希澈雪白肌肤上的光被反射到利特光滑的腿上，又回到金希澈红色的头发，和私处花式复杂的红色绳结格外和谐。

金希澈仰头扶起面前的阴茎，圆润的龟头已经渗出少许前液。他伸出舌头，轻轻卷住粉色的顶端吮吸，引来上方的一声变了调的惊呼：“希澈……啊……”使得金希澈的肉棒又硬了几分。

微咸的味道立刻进入口腔，逆着前液滴下的方向，他收住牙齿继续向柱身舔吻着，头部全部进入了他的口腔。再深入些，金希澈的小脸侧边被顶出一个鼓包，舌头在另一侧包裹着半面阴茎吮吸舔舐。

急切的呼吸声在场馆里回荡着，空中的人能有的动作只是不断小幅张合着大腿，仰头露出细长的天鹅颈和分明的锁骨，口水落在锁骨的小窝里，如同一汪春泉。

金希澈一边舔舐着，一边抬眼看利特淫靡的表情，性欲的催促不给他犹疑调情的时间，他急切地试图把阴茎吞咽下去，从喉咙里出来时拉出细长的水丝。口腔摆动的频率愈发加大，偶尔将囊袋含去绕着舌尖旋转一周又放出来，另一只手也套弄起自己的肉棒。

悬在半空的他大腿根微微颤动着，腹部明显的呼吸涨伏有时会使大红色的绳子和他汗涔涔的肌肤之间产生空隙，露出粉红色的勒痕。小穴口的绳结被粘液打湿了一半，愈是挣扎颤抖，愈将将进入褶皱的花心。

想象一下吧，那样的勒痕在他姣好的肌肤上要如何摩擦才能产生，他收紧腹部时真皮层又是否会因重压的释放而感到酥痒或酸痛，高潮的刺激和疼痛的并存对他来说是快乐还是罪恶；想象一下吧，这些发生在完美又淫靡的他的身上，发生在嘴唇微张伸出鲜红色舌尖的他身上，发生在被打湿的发丝一半粘在脸上，一半垂下来还滴着汗的他身上，发生在双眼迷离，贴着小巧臀部的脚蜷曲起来的，他的身上。

饥饿导致的食欲和渴望交媾的情欲一同在他们体内滋生蔓延着，几乎要化为实体冲破他们美丽的躯壳向上缠绕生长。

空中的人忽然整个身子抽搐着向后伸展，在剧烈喘息声中射了出来。两人身上鎏着一层薄薄的情欲的红，精液沾染了红绳，一滴滴落在他身下人的发旋、唇边，两人微微含泪的桃红的眼，交错相映，如同一场玫瑰花瓣的雨滴落在雕塑之上，转瞬又被风卷起一地凋落的桃花。

抽动的阴茎被绳结压着直直地指向地面，他全身因疲惫而放弃挣扎，软软地挂在绳子上，却只有那处还有生机地断断续续射精，像个洗过后正风干的布娃娃，还滴着水。  
金希澈伸出舌尖逗弄还未射精完的阴茎，把余下的液体呈接在舌头卷出的凹陷里。

“别，希澈，别……”利特不知是因为虚弱还是惊吓，几乎要哭出来。

他还是动了动喉结咽下了液体，腥甜？微咸？温热的液体流进干瘪的胃里，收不到一点回馈。

站着的人欲望没能得到舒解，我把绳子很快地降下来，利特的阴茎又因为恐惧而抽抽搭搭地吐出几滴浊液。

大概是还残存理智吧，上半场的戏剧总带着点反抗的悲情。不要紧，我还没看够。

落下的利特膝盖着地，颤巍巍地倚在金希澈的大腿上，暴起青筋的肉棒在他脸上划过，留下一串清痕，脸上略微发烫的触感格外明显。

他试探着亲吻眼前这个紫红色巨物，眼睛不知是因为疲惫还是舒适半眯着，抬头与人对视。胯下人的撩拨若有若无，对金希澈却十分受用，仅仅是用舌尖描绘血管的形状，就又硬了几分。

金希澈扶着他，好让他能更大幅度地把肉棒吃进嘴里。未解绑的人手脚都不能动，只有唇舌还如此灵活地吮吸舔舐着，好像得到了什么上等的美味，要细细品尝。

被服侍的人却更加难耐，把胯间的头狠狠地按到底，让囊袋和柱身同时享受着他温热柔软的口腔。利特只能由着人摆弄，突然的深入使得喉咙抽搐得咳出几声，食管里的液体也随着柱身流出来。

然而口腔被填满的感受又勾引起身下的空虚。

他半含着柱身，侧脸在胯上摩擦着，带着情欲的嗓音向俯视着的人邀请：“澈，我想要……插这里不够……”

金希澈立刻蹲了下来，手指沿着利特的后颈攀附上去，深入因汗液而湿滑的发根，一整个手掌拖住脑后，一边发泄似地亲吻，一边将他放在地上。

利特偏过头躲开更多的吻，贴近身上人的耳边“想要……希澈的大鸡巴……插我的小穴……快……”

金希澈把手伸向那个充满饥渴的地方，却被绳结挡住去路，心气不顺，手上的动作更加粗暴。他直接把绳结拨开，两根手指便就着穴口的液体没有犹豫地插进去。

“啊……嗯……再……再深点……”

他熟悉对方的身体，不需几下便找到了那个刺激的开关，一下下弯曲起手指描摹着形状，力度逐渐加大。涨大到极限的肉棒偶尔被绳子摩擦，又疼痛又酥爽，加上这样的顶弄间小穴不断吸紧手指，让金希澈更迫切地想要插入。他忽然看见散落的衣服碎片里，有把留下的剪刀。

金希澈抽出手指去拿剪刀，唤起身下人略带疑问的轻哼：“嗯？……还要……澈……别停下……”

他拿着剪刀粗糙地从会阴把绳子剪开，冰凉的剪刀让利特又轻轻颤抖。腿上的绳子全部被扯得松垮，金希澈扶着阴茎贯穿到底。

“啊…………嗯……”药物让括约肌比平时更放松，快感立刻便席卷了不适。

“对……就是……要被希澈操……嗯……”药效和肉欲让他头脑变得混沌，说着些不知羞耻的话。

金希澈也格外兴奋，平日里他从不说这些浑话，即使到了高潮，眼眶憋得红红的，也咬着自己的手背阻止自己发出淫荡的声音，虽然娇艳欲滴，但不及此时一半刺激。

他把手指伸进利特的嘴里与身下错峰抽插着，每当肠壁的刺激弱下去，口腔里的手指又不安分地抽动了起来，纤长物体在喉管的不适让快感更加明显，利特不自觉地吞咽起来，好像两种饥渴都能得到满足。

身上的人嫌绳子碍事，把绳子从身下一把抽出。摩擦的刺痛感让肠道又猛地收缩，金希澈吃痛，咬着身下人的耳垂，“放松点，特。”身下却没有停止律动。利特咬住金希澈贴上来的肩膀，微红的眼角挂着晶莹的泪珠，口水不受控制地流出来。

看他被人狠狠对待时的淫荡模样似乎比亲身接触还要让人头脑发热，毕竟如若是参与者，怎么能抽出身来仔细观赏？

两双修长洁白的腿缠绕在一起，身下人带着喘息的呜咽声逐渐明显起来，好像是受不住长时间的抽插，射了出来，向上的柱头把精液喷在两人之间，一片淫靡。

金希澈也到了极限，终于在身下人吮吸着喉结的时候交代在体内；却没有急着拔出，利特也还把腿挂在他身上，两人体力不支地温存一阵子。

“胳膊压得疼吗？”金希澈起身用剪刀处理利特上半身的绳子。

“有点……不过刚才没注意。”

“对不起，我没控制好自己。”他让人枕在自己腿上，心疼地抚摸着肋骨上的磨痕。

监控屏的最后一个特写，落在他被操开了而几乎平展的大腿间，小穴里还有那人的液体一汩汩地随着肌肉的痉挛沿臀缝流下；软趴趴的阴茎倒在小腹上，偶尔随着大腿的抽搐小小地移动位置。

“我走了。”我从监控室的后门出去，打开门外的锁。


End file.
